Just Another Clan
by Qriiz
Summary: The story of Uzumaki Naruto, youngest Head of Uzumaki Clan. His journey with his not so trusted advisor, Shimura Danzo to gain allies, friends, fame, and prestiges to reclaim his Clan's past glories. Currently still in one-shot.


Naruto stretch himself to get kinks out of his body. He had just finished the last paperworks to finalize his inauguration as Head of Uzumaki Clan. He grab his cup of warm-now-turn-cold tea, drinking it while musing to himself, tomorrow, it would be commenced after Genin Exam in front of the rest of Clan Heads, Sasuke included, as unwilling Head of the Uchiha Clan, he wonder what kind of reaction would he get from the stoic boy.

He have no worry about the Genin Exam itself, Elder Danzo has seen to it that he have enough training to pass with flying colors, _or else_ , he briefly remember the old warhawk's wordless warning, with just his expression. The Mummy Man can be really scary when he want. He now have the same amount of training as any Clan Heir/Heiress, and more. Though his main focuses has been on politics, contacts, histories, his duties as Jinchuriki, fuinjutsu (being his clan's specialty), along with other necessities. It's main reason is because he would be the Clan Head right now, as opposed to many of his classmates, which would assume their duties much further in the future.

He have also been briefed of the Genin Field Test, which would be handled by their Jonin Sensei, he doesn't required to pass that test, but succeeding is preferred, since it would reflect well on his clan's prestige if he's on Jonin Team, being in Fast Track Genin rather than Regular Genin. Apparently any shinobi is expected to make their first kill while in genin rank, thus making them adult in law as soon as they are incorporated into _the corps_. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, as they would say, or to fuck, as Anko-san would liken to say. He shudders at the memory.

Sometimes it baffled him, how fast shinobi matured than civilian counterpart, or maybe it's just the village's regulation? He knows for sure, if, say that Anko-san try to bed 12 years old civilian boy, she would get arrested, while if she does it to a 12 years old genin, people would just frown at it, or for the more perverted and liberate ones, would giggle or shrug the whole thing together. That reminds him, he needs to keep that paralysis seal on hand, just in case. Still, that doesn't compare with the likes of Hatake Kakashi, or thrice-damned Itachi, he swore on his blood debt to Uchiha Clan, that traitor will pay his due justices.

He set his cup down, gazing at the night sky through his apartment's window, wondering what his live would be, had on that fateful night 12 years ago, Fugaku-sama didn't rise to his defense, choosing to honour his wife's friendship with Uzumaki Kushina, his mother. Elder Danzo has told him what transpired on that day, later confirmed by other people, he knows better than to just blindly trust the old man. The former Head of the Uchiha Clan has protested the Sandaime's decision on the newly revealed jinchuriki, soon followed by other clan heads, they demanded that him, as the only heir of Uzumaki and as the son of Yondaime, properly cared for and groomed as it should have been. Sandaime, preferring to avoid discontents among their ranks so soon after Kyuubi's attack, reluctantly agreed.

It's later decided that he would be informed of everything, and groomed as future Head of the Uzumaki Clan, which would be initiated as soon as he become a genin, being adult and all. Meanwhile most of his statuses will be kept secret, aside from being the jinchuriki to Kyuubi no Youko, for security and safety precaution. Only the major clan heads, village Elders and Hokage knows. Not that he mind, as Elder Danzo has pointed out, it give him ample time to find friends he could trust, as when people informed of his statuses, it would be allies then, a calculated gain/loss of politic games.

As of now, that the deadline have come to pass, some names come to mind, Kurama Yakumo, heiress of the declining Kurama clan, Genin Yakushi Kabuto, Special Jounin Mitarashi Anko and her sidekick Morino Ibiki, and village Elders. Some part of him are saddened that he can't proclaimed some people as his friends, his precious people, but, there's no point in doing it now.

All pieces of the game board has been placed, with a one man clan, some flimsy influences, and just enough money to get by, he must make do with what he have to rebuild Uzumaki Clan to it's former glory.

Heaving a sigh, he raise from his seat and decided to go to sleep, tomorrow, a new live will begin, the start or restart of Uzumaki Clan.

* * *

So, yeah, quite short, this is kind of my one-shot, general setting, idea, preview, prologue, sort of thing, the main idea is the absence of Naruto's parents' friends & vultures (Orochi, Danzo) during his early life, clans and politics. The catalyst for this story is butterfly effects that Fugaku's decisions will bring, and I purposely left out many things, since I still don't have any idea where this story will go.


End file.
